Warmkit's Adventure
Prologue "What?" a tom mewed. "You can't possibly do something as mouse-brained as that! It goes against everything I believe in! It goes against the warrior code! It's the most beetle-brained thing I have ever heard! It's-" "You've made your point," a she-cat mewed calmly. "But we must do this, no matter what you say." The tom sighed. "Ok, but be careful. And may StarClan light your path and clear the fleas from your nest." Chapter One ﻿Warmkit woke up to see a brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes staring at her. "Brownkit, don't stare at me while I'm asleep!" Warmkit hissed. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you were awake", he meowed apologetically, his ears flattening slightly. "It's ok", Warmkit sighed, looking down at her white paws. "It's not your fault. Anyway," she purred, trying to cheer up Brownkit, "where is Cinnamonkit?" Brownkit's eyes brightened. "I think I saw her go out to explore the camp", he mewed. Warmkit's eyes widened in pretend shock. "She went without us?" Brownkit nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go after her!" she yowled as she pelted out from the nursery, with Brownkit following her. "Slow down Warmkit!" Brownkit yowled. "I can't keep up!" Warmkit suddenly stopped and Brownkit tumbled into her. "Hey!" Warmkit yowled. "I'm sorry! You stopped so suddenly that I couldn't stop myself!" Brownkit mewed. Then Warmkit heard someone laughing. "Mrow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Warmkit turned around and saw Cinnamonkit. "You two move around more than a fox in a fit!" she mrrowed, her eyes﻿ gleaming with joy. "You kits should be more careful." Cinnamonkit looked past Warmkit and gasped. Warmkit turned around and saw a dark tabby with amber eyes and a white belly and face. "It's Hawkstar!" Cinnamonkit exclaimed. Chapter Two The three kits stared in awe at the mighty leader, who was respected by all Clans. Even StarClan respected him. "You kits can't run around like you own the place!" He meowed. "Well, okay, you can. But just this once!" He giggled, humour making his eyes sparkle. "Ok, thanks!" Warmkit mewed. Just then a deafening roar boomed above their heads, and multiple cats yowled in shock. Warmkit looked up. There was a giant monster flying above their heads! Flying monsters? Warmkit thought. I've never imagined such a thing! '' Soon the monster passed, and everyone was still in shock. "Is everyone okay?" Warmkit asked. "Everyone's fine, Warmkit. Thank you for your concern," Hawkstar meowed. Chapter Three Warmpaw soon had her apprentice ceremony along with Cinnamonpaw and Brownpaw. Tonight was a full moon, and Warmpaw was going to the Gathering. "I'm so excited!" Warmpaw yowled loudly. "I thought you would be," Hawkstar meowed. "But try not to be so loud about it." Warmpaw heard muffled laughter from Cinnamonpaw, but took no notice. "Come on! Lets go!" she yowled. "Ok, ok!" meowed Hawkstar. "You should have been called Excitedpaw!" Cinnamonpaw's laughter grew louder. They arrived at the Gathering, and there was a lot of chattering going on. "Ok, let's do this!" "Sure, let's go!" "N'ga!" "Quit messing around and start!" "Not much to report in DarkClan," Copperstar reported. Hawkstar gave his Clan a look which suggested that Copperstar wanted to go back to her den and sleep. Muffled laughter broke out through FireClan. "There is some stuff to report in LightningClan," Eveningstar meowed, "But I forgot what it was." There was a brief moment of silence, then all the Clans laughed so hard that Eveningstar looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Her deputy was not present, due to White Cough. Then Morningstar described the stuff that happened in LakeClan and, finally, it was FireClan's turn. "I have some startling news," Hawkstar meowed urgently. "My Clan has spotted flying monsters which make deafening noise. As far-fetched as it sounds, it is true. We advise you find somewhere quiet or cover your ears when one approaches. In other news, we have three new apprentices: Warmpaw, Cinnamonpaw, and Brownpaw". The other clans murmured in agreement, and called out the apprentices names. Chapter Four It was Sunhigh and the three apprentices were having their Warrior assessment. "Watch this, Bluestep!" Brownpaw yowled. Brownpaw carefully stalked a sparrow, and then pounced on it, impressing Bluestep. "Well done, Brownpaw! I'm sure you will become a warrior soon!" she meowed. Brownpaw purred in delight. Cinnamonpaw caught a large crow. Shadepelt, Cinnamonpaw's mentor and the deputy, was impressed beyond words. ''It will be hard to beat Cinnamonpaw's catch, Warmpaw thought. Then she spotted a large, fat bird. A partridge, That would feed the whole clan! She thought. She carefully crept up on it, slowly inching forward and pounced, catching and killing it. She dragged it back to the clearing and everyone stared at her in utter disbelief- even Hawkstar, Warmpaw's mentor, who would usually say something witty right now. "T-this is an amazing catch, Warmpaw!" Hawkstar managed to say at last. Warmpaw felt proud for the rest of the day, especially since she wiped the smug smile from her sister's pale cinnamon and white face. Chapter Five "Warmpaw, I think you should take that partridge to the elders, and maybe learn about the Clan's history while you're there." Hawkstar meowed proudly. Cinnamonpaw just looked away and hissed in annoyance under her breath. "Good idea, Hawkstar!" Warmpaw meowed. "And it would be a good idea to take the feathers off the partridge first." Hawkstar joked. "Ok, I will!" she yowled as she ran to the elders den. She stopped two tail-lengths away from the elders' den, which was a tree hollowed out by a forest fire many moons ago, and sat down to pull out the feathers off the partridge. When she was done, she entered the hollow and put the large bird down. "Hi there, im Warmkit, and i caught this partridge! Eat as much as you want!" she purred. "Finally, a decent hunter!" Flametail meowed hoarsely while sitting on a charred wooden platform. "Flametail, you should be more grateful!" Infernoheart bristled, while stepping down from the sturdy platform to get the partridge. "This is a great catch, Warmpaw!" Infernoheart purred. "So, how were the Clans created?" Warmpaw asked. "I'm glad you asked that," Infernoheart began. "Well..." Chapter Six ﻿It was a dark night, and four cats were prowling around. Then one of them, Fire, spoke. "I have had an unusual dream. I saw strange cats with stars in their fur. They told me that they were our ancestors... A group of cats called StarClan. We should make four living Clans and name them after us." "That is the best idea I have heard in many moons." Dark purred. "It would be nice to have some company on a cold winter night." "Maybe that is so, but I am not sure about this." Lake, another cat, mewed cautiously. "What are you talking about, Lake? This is a great idea!" mewed the last cat, Lightning. And so the Clans were made. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Great story, but it was rather short," Warmpaw mewed. "Yes, but I could tell you other stories," Infernoheart rasped. "Ok!" Warmpaw meowed excitedly. "The story I am about to tell you is a myth, so no-one knows if it has really happened," Infernoheart mewed. Infernoheart then went on to describe the story of Firestar, and all his adventures. "Wow, I wish I was like him," Warmpaw mewed to herself. "Well, you do have the same pelt color," Infernoheart purred. "All cats who can catch their own prey, gather beneath the burnt stump for a Clan Meeting!" Hawkstar called. Chapter Seven After their warrior ceremony, the three cats had to sit vigil. This is so tedious! But I have to do this, as mind-blowingly boring as this is, Warmheart pondered. She looked at her sister, whose dark blue eyes where glazed with boredom and impatience. Then she glanced at Brownstripe, who was asleep. Then she stared out of the den, and saw the rising sun.'' Come on sun, rise faster, come on, come on, just a bit more, faster, HURRY UP!' ''she thought''.'' "Ok, you can talk n-" Shadepelt began. "FINALLY!" she yowled. Shadepelt looked at her. "Sorry..." Warmheart mewed. "It's ok. I know how boring it is to sit around all night, doing nothing," Shadepelt purred cheerfully. Cinnamonpelt snickered under her breath. "Anyway, the gathering is soon. Hawkstar wants to know if you want to come," Shadepelt meowed. "Of course!" Warmheart mewed. "Ok then, I will let Hawkstar know," Shadepelt purred as she left the warriors den. "Maybe it would be a good idea to go on a hunting patrol," Cinnamonpelt suggested. "Great idea, Cinnamonpelt!" Warmheart purred. And so, they went on a hunting patrol. They entered the cool, damp forest as their dark shadows followed them. Then, suddenly, they heard the rustle of leaves. "What was that?" Warmheart whispered. "I don't know, maybe it's LakeClan," Cinnamonpelt meowed quietly. "Let's take a look," Warmheart murmured. The trio carefully prowled to where the sound was coming from. Then Warmheart saw the cat who was making the noise, It was a tom with a blue-grey pelt, looking side to side, as if he was trying to avoid something. Warmheart could smell his fear scent. All three of them jumped out of their hiding places. Chapter Eight Every at glared at the tom, who was standing staring at them in shocked silence. "What do you want?" Cinnamonpelt demanded. The tom snapped out of his silence. "I-I have been driven out of a rogue Clan, b-because I rescued a prisoner," he stammered. "How can we trust you? You don't even have the 'prisoner' with you!" Cinnamonpelt pointed out. "For your information, he went hunting," the tom sniffed. "What about your fear scent?" Cinnamonpelt asked suspiciously. "That wasn't my fear scent," he meowed defiantly. Cinnamonpelt glared at him. "Ok, I admit it, it was my fear scent, but that was because I thought I could smell rogues," he growled disdainfully. "And what about-" Cinnamonpelt began "That's enough interrogation, Cinnamonpelt", Warmheart interupted. "We should just take him back to camp." "Fine, but if rogues attack the camp, I'm holding you responsible", Cinnamonpelt growled. Suddenly the bushes rustled, and a white tom with a red tail stepped out. "Flametail? What are you doing here?" Brownstripe asked. "I got taken by rogues who mistook the elders' den for the warriors' den, but thankfully, Storm rescued me," Flametail meowed, flicking his tail to the rogue. "Who knows what would have happened if he didn't rescue me." he lamented. "Anyway, we have to get back to camp," Warmheart reminded them. "You're right; let's go," Brownstripe mewed. Chapter Nine As they entered the camp, Warmheart glanced around, and suddenly got pinned down. She stared at the attacker, who had blue paws and eyes with a white pelt. "Bluestep?" Warmheart asked, surprised. The attacker then realized who she was pinning down. "Warmheart?" Bluestep asked, loosening her grip on the ginger she-cat. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a rogue." Bluestep meowed, stepping off of Warmheart. "That's ok," Warmheart purred, getting up and shaking off the dust that was on her fur. "Anyway, have you seen-" Bluestep began, stopping abruptly when she saw Flametail. "Flametail! the whole clan has been looking for you! everyone was worried sick! And then..." Bluestep went on excitedly, as Warmheart's attention drifted to her sister. "I don't care! You're a rogue!" Cinnamonpelt hissed. "Fine! I try to be nice and you hiss at me! Do you know how ungrateful you are? You..." Storm's fur bristled. Warmheart's attention drifted again to Brownstripe, who was doing nothing in particular. Then she suddenly realized that a small crowd had gathered. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the burnt stump for a clan meeting!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up, then formed a loose circle around the charred tree that Hawkstar was sitting on. "Flametail has been found," Hawkstar began. "The Clan gives its thanks to Warmheart, Cinnamonpelt, Brownstripe, and..." "Storm. My name is Storm," Storm mewed calmly. "... and Storm," Hawkstar finished. The whole Clan started murmuring in agreement. Warmheart suddenly felt like she was being watched. She turned around and gasped at what she saw. Out of the bushes a pair of dark eyes the colour of the midnight sky seemed to glow. Her gasp made everyone turn around with confusion in their eyes, which quickly turned to horror. Tension filled the air. Every cat murmured to each other- except for one. "Hello Night. We meet again," Storm meowed, Chapter Ten The day after Storm explained that Night was friendly, Warmheart yawned. I think I will sleep until Nightfall, ''she thought drowsily. She wandered towards the warriors den and collapsed on to her nest. She awoke to the sound of a cat yowling, and then she heard a thud. peeking outside, she saw a dazed cat with dark blue eyes on the ground. "Has Night fallen already?" Storm wondered out loud. Cinnamonpelt, who happened to have woken up at the same time Warmheart did, laughed so hard it woke up Hawkstar, who was on the other side of the FireClan camp. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was the night of the Gathering, and the clearing was buzzing with exitement as the clans waited for DarkClan. "Where are they...?" Hawkstar thought out loud. Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and cats came streaming out. Warmheart scanned the clan for Copperstar, who wasn't, for some reason, at the front, leading the clan. "I bet she's still asleep in her den," Cinnamonpelt smirked. Then, out of the crowd, a tom whose fur was darker than the darkest black Warmheart had ever seen, leaped up onto the tree in an impressive jump. His unusual red eyes swiftly sweeped across the crowd. "Who are you?" Morningstar demanded. His eyes rested on the LakeClan leader, as a sinister smile slowly made its way across his face. "Who am I? I am Darkshadow, and soon, I shall be Darkstar!" he exclaimed, showing every clan except his own an evil grin. Every clan started to bristle. except Darkclan, who seemed to ''like this leader, making Warmheart remember the stories of Shadowclan, who foolishly thought the evil Tigerstar would make their clan stronger. "But where is Copperstar?" Eveningstar asked. Darkshadow turned to face her, his red eyes glaring at Eveningstar made the cream leader flinch. "Let's just say she had an 'accident' and will be recovering in the elders den. Permenantly," he whispered to the leaders. Morningstar slashed Darkshadows muzzle in rage, making a small cloud drift across the moon. "You thought that would work?" Darkshadow smirked, as a dark aura surounded the claw marks across his face, making them heal almost instantly. Morningstar recoiled in shock. "What in the name of StarClan?" she whispered under her breath. "He must be from the Dark forest!" Eveningstar whispered franticly. "I dont think he is from the Dark forest," Hawkstar murmered, "But I think he is being either controlled by them, or helped by them." THE END... OR IS IT? Category:Fanfiction